CS-5477
"I've come a long way from my training." ''-Sergeant Cannon'' CS-5477 nicknamed "Cannon" was a Clone Sergeant in the 45th Elite Legion commanded by Jedi General Xjan Skyfighter. He fought in many battles alongside General Skyfighter, including Geonosis, Ryloth and Umbara. He was killed by Skyfighter during Order 66. Cadet Life As a cadet, Cannon was part of the Crack Squad. They had a hard time passing the Citadel Course. Eventually, on their Final Test, they did pass it. After that they were kept at Kamino for a while to learn command. Sometimes they gave orders to cadets on the citadel course, like the ones they got. They also got to make some of their own orders to other normal cadets in other training courses. Giving orders wasn't the easiest of jobs. You had to decide what's the best plan and stratergy. It was tough for Crack Squad to pass, like it is for every commander unit. Eventually, the squad graduated from Cadet Training and became Sergeants. Skirmish on Kamino Shortly after graduation, a Republic warship arrived. Xjan Skyfighter told the Kaminoans that Count Dooku had entered the system. The troopers of Crack Squad were listening and were excited but nervous. They would finally get a taste of real combat. On the other hand, they had no real experience, and this was their home. Shortly after, A Droid Transport arrived. Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids came out, firing at every Clone, Kaminoan and Skyfighter. Skyfighter, Cannon and the 45th Elite Legion fought bravely together. Before the last of the droids came out, an AT-TE fired at the Droid Transport, destroying it. The droids were trapped, and distracted for a moment. The Republic forces took full advantage of that distraction and began attacking the droids. After the last droid left was destroyed, Count Dooku landed. The Republic Forces secured every vital room in the facility. Cannon knew that whoever was in the ship was already causing trouble. He and Crack Squad ran out to help him. They Saw Skyfighter and Dooku, then jumped down to surround and arrest Dooku. Dooku refused to surrender, killed 1 member of Crack Squad, then ran to his ship. Cannon started shooting at Dooku, but he escaped. Cannon was recruited into the 45th for his courage and bravery. Freeing Ryloth "Suck on this, clankers!" ''-Cannon, before firing his chaingun '' Directly after the Skirmish on Kamino, Skyfighter and the 45th accompanied Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu to Ryloth. The Twi'leks had been captured by Wat Tambor's forces. After the blockade was destroyed, General Kenobi's forces went to liberate the city of Nabat, while Skyfighter's forces liberated eastern villages. Cannon was scouting on an AT-RT. He found a group of Twi'leks who wanted to learn how to fight. The 45th trained the Twi'lek rebels in the use of blasters, and the rebels accompanied the 45th in freeing Ryloth. The rebels thanked the 45th for teaching them how to fight. Soon after, the 45th assisted General Windu in liberating the capital, Lessu. While Windu found the freedom fighters led by Cham Syndula, the 45th dealt with Tambor's Magnaguards. Cannon had been trained to fight Magnaguards, so he dodged their staff attacks, ran to a safe distance, then shot the Magnaguards. After the battle, Cannon emerged battle hardened and ready for tough and tricky fights. Category:Clone troopers Category:Sergeants Category:Dead Characters Category:Males